


thank you

by orphan_account



Series: Bintar Cuteness [1]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, binta is a babe and radar is crushing, cheek kissing, i love them, radar is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Binta visits Radar to give him her thanks.





	thank you

Radar scrambled through Lukas’ paper. He promised Lukas that he would help pick out a good layout for the new bookstore he is helping Jesse build. Unfortunately, he had gotten lost staring at artifacts in the Order’s treasure room. He desperately looked through the papers when he heard a knock on his door. 

He sighed, thinking about how there couldn’t be a worse time for someone to come over. He gazed out of the window and saw Binta standing there, snuggled in a warm beige jacket. His eyes widened as he turned to the papers and put them into a pile, desperately trying to make his home presentable for quests. He fixed his hair a little then opened the door. He just looked at the taller woman and they stared at each other for a few seconds before Binta blurted out a quick “Hello!”

“Oh, Hi!” He said, awkwardly. “Come in.” She thanked him and walked inside. “D-Do you want anything? Coffee?”

She nodded. “That would be wonderful.”

“Do you want sugar?”

“No thank you.” She smiled sweetly. He just adverted her gaze, due to his crippling social anxiety. His hands were very sweaty. “Are you okay? You seem quite stressed.”

“Well, I’ve been-ahh-well-I’ve been helping Lukas with something and I forgot and...” he stopped, before noticing Binta’s laugh. “What?”

“Lukas is the blond one, correct?” She asked and he nodded. “Well, Jesse had told me that Lukas is very kind and sweet.” She sipped her coffee. “If you just let him know that you are stressed and you couldn’t help, he would be the first to tell you to take a break.” She told him sweetly.

“It’s just that he does so much for me. I don’t wanna let him down.” Radar confessed. She gave nod of understanding.

“If Lukas is truly a good and caring friend, his priority would be making sure that you are okay, right?” He nodded. “So, let him know that you cant help. Or you can get help.”

“Help? He asked.

“Yeah. I’ll help you.” Binta said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She insisted. “What’s your job?”

“He asked me to choose my favorite layout for a shop but I can’t choose one.”

“Okay. Let’s see them then.”

-

The two finished with the assignment and have spent the last two hours talking about random things. Of course, Radar was is awkward self but he had grown more comfortable with Binta. She tad told him how she was an anxious mess, too. 

“and that’s how I survived a 20 for jump of a mountain in the nether.” Binta concluded.

“Woah.” Radar said in awe. Binta laughed for a while before slowly turning serious. “Are you okay?”

She smiled brightly. “Yeah. I just forgot what I came here for. I completely lost track of time. What time is it?”

“Around 6:00” he responded. 

“Woah. I’ve been here for 5 hours. I guess time does go by when having fun.” She said and Radar felt his cheeks go a little warm but shook it off.

“W-What did you come for?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah, I came to thank you.”

“For what?”

“Saving my life. For leading the Giant Enderman away from us.”

“Oh, it was nothing. I was happy to help.”

“But,” she paused. “What if you died?”

“I would’ve died doing something good.”

“That’s so noble.” She stated. 

“Thank you.”

“Anyway, I have to get going.” She stated standing up, making her way to the door. Radar followed, opening the door for her. She walked out and stood on the opposite side of the door frame as Radar. She pulled him in for a hug. When she released him, he placed her hand firmly on his shoulders, fondly. 

“It was very nice talking to you, Radar.” She stated, before placing a quick kiss on Radar’s cheek. He turned a deep red as she let go of his shoulders. She turned on her heels and speed walked down Radars path.

Radar stepped forward a little before calling “Wait!”

She jogged back to him a little so he didn’t have to shout. “Yes?”

“W-Would you like to go out for ice cream with me? Like as date?” He asked, squeezing his eyes shut.

“I would love that.” She states. “Have a wonderful evening, Radar.”

“You too!” He said, shutting his front door. He turned to face his living room and a giddy and goofy grin arose. He couldn’t be happier.


End file.
